1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine, gearbox, or oil conducting line and more particularly to a device for obtaining a sample of the lubricating oil when there is little or no oil pressure in a gearbox below the oil level therein or in an engine where there is little or no pressure at the desired sampling point, such as below the oil level in the crankcase.
In the maintenance of internal combustion engines, such as, but not limited to, over-the-road tractors, gearboxes, railway locomotives, and the like, it is common practice to obtain a sample of the engine lubricating oil or gearbox oil for analysis. By analyzing the various elements in suspension in the oil, a determination is made of the condition of the engine moving parts and when it is necessary that the engine or gearbox undergo an overhaul.
This type of analysis may be termed preventive maintenance in that upon learning the oil condition will reveal the condition of the engine or gearbox components, the engine or gearbox may be serviced while near a service area rather than resulting in a break-down while operating away from a point of maintenance or service.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In obtaining samples of engine or gearbox lubricating oil it has been common practice to insert a tube into the engine crankcase area or gearbox sump through the dip stick access opening or access plug while the equipment is idle. The inserted tube is connected with a pressure reducing bulb or apparatus for drawing a quantity of the engine lubricant out of the crankcase or gearbox which is received by a suitable receptacle. This procedure has the disadvantage of contaminating the crankcase or gearbox oil sample by other impurities not normally present in the crankcase or gearbox oil, such as are found on the interior of the dip stick access opening or access opening allowing dirt to enter a gear case. Further, the sample device is frequently used for successively containing a plurality of engine oil or crankcase samples thereby transferring some of the impurities from one oil sample to another by the sampling device. Additionally, such a sample obtaining apparatus is not usually capable of being sealed, as a separate unit, while awaiting its turn for the analyzing function.
This invention is distinctive over the present procedure by providing an oil sample obtaining device which is relatively inexpensive and therefore may be discarded after a one time use, one of the devices being used for each engine oil or crankcase oil sample obtained. Further, the device operates in combination with an access plug installed on the engine crankcase or one of its oil conducting lines below the oil level and is capable of being sealed fluid tight after obtaining an oil sample.